Current practice for sealing around an article such as a universal joint housing is to place the article in a boot and apply clamping pressure on the outside of the boot to make a seal between the inside of the boot and the outside of the article. The boot is typically made of a thermosetting or a thermoplastic rubber-like material. Such materials are essentially non-compressible. When clamping pressure is applied, the boot material may move or deflect, but it does not significantly compress. Consequently, it is difficult to make a good seal between the boot and the article.